


BTS: The Hunger Games

by softeuphoria



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, BTS Edit, Death, Fake Trailer, Fanfiction Trailer, Fanvids, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeuphoria/pseuds/softeuphoria
Summary: BTS AU where all seven of them are chosen for the Hunger Games.
Kudos: 3





	BTS: The Hunger Games

**Author's Note:**

> Support me on [youtube](https://youtube.com/channel/UCiTNsHW8h7z_mv2faIRYojQ)
> 
> Twitter : @_softeuphoria


End file.
